A Thirst for Blood
by alberlinjonesxoxo
Summary: Witches? Sure. Werewolves? Of course. Vampires? Absolutely. 1000 Year old Vampire Riley Freeman believes that he'll never fall in love until one day he falls head over heels for a human girl. Will falling for her be great Decision? Or will it cost him his life?... I don't know you'll just have to read it...;-)Supernatural,Romance,Drama


Chapter 1: Helpless

The girl's breath came in short gasps as she ran deeper into the forest trying to escape him. Her golden brown blew in the wind constantly, brushing in eyes. She was so busy trying to get away that she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going, that she tripped on a tree root and fell flat on her face. "Ow." She groaned rubbing her now reddened forehead.

The girl was about to get up, when something or someone tackled her. The sudden impact caused the girl to hit her head on a nearby tree. The smell of blood traveled through the vampire's nose causing his eyes to become blackened with lust. The vamp grabbed the girl by her neck and bit down, making sure to find her pulse.

"Stop please."The girl winced at the sudden impact of his fangs piercing through her neck.

Blood oozed down her punctured neck, staining her once white elegant dress. The girl remained still, too petrified too move an inch. She groaned at the sudden, but fierce pain inflicting her entire body.

A light moan escaped his lips as he savored the delicious taste of her blood. She was like drug and he couldn't help but feel addicted to her. He sucked and nibbled making slow teasing circles on her neck.

"Umm." A soft moan escaped her lips. The girl silently cursed herself in her head when she met the vampire's gaze. She didn't want to him to think that she loved the feeling he gave her. _**Which she did.**_ The vampire caressed his fingers though her curly, golden brown hair and put his lips to her ear.

"I know you like that babe." He smirked at her. His eyes met her very large voluptuous breasts.

He forcefully shoved her into a large tree causing her to scream in agony. He grabbed her face forcing her stare at his once mahogany, but now light blue eyes. His eyes glowed dangerously into her light green ones.

The girl's eyes became glossed over and enveloped by her large black pupils. Her body became still waiting for his command. "Don't…scream." The vampire glared coldly at the girl.

The poor girl slowly shook her head and clasped her lips shut, not wanting to anger the vampire again.

The vampire ripped through the silky, white tread exposing her chest. The girl gasped trying to shield herself but, he held her arms tightly above her head. She winced as the tree back scraped her forearm leaving behind a thin trail of blood. He gnawed at her beasts leaving purple marks everywhere.

He continued sucking and licking every part of her body until he made his way down to her womanhood. He slowly trailed his fingers up the elastic bands of her underwear to her soft, to very _**wet **_pussy. The vamp felt himself become _**hard**_. His dick throbbed in his pants waiting to be let out.

He slowly pulled down his pants revealing his hard manhood. His mouth formed into a smirk when he found her gawking at his dick. He lied her down on the ground, carefully spreading her legs apart.

The girl gasped as he pumped his cold finger in and out of her body. It hurt. She winced as he forced more fingers inside her. He started moving faster. "Mmmm." She groaned. The vamp grinned at her reactions.

She felt it. She knew that any minute now she was going to cum. Just as she was about to release her fluids, the vamp painfully shoved his manhood into her. He violently pumped in and out of her.

The poor girl wanted to scream out for someone to help her but, couldn't because he had taken that away from her. All she could do is sit back and let this psycho have his way with her. The girl clasped her eyes shut letting hot tears flow down her cheeks. She tried to ignore the burning sensation coming from her inner thighs but the pain was too much to bear.

The girl's face reddens as the vamp tugged on her golden brown hair. The vamp quickened his pace when he felt himself about to release. He pumped harder and faster until her felt himself explode inside her.

He pumped inside her a few times before pulling out. He stood up and grinned. "I enjoyed fucking you, it was great babe." He smirked putting on his pants. The girl curled into a ball while glaring at him in disgust for taking away her purity and innocence.

"Awww don't feel bad babe you're not even going to remember this." His eyes blackened. Before the girl could register what was going on, the vamp grabbed her and bit her neck.

The girl stared at him in shock but, could barely keep her eyes open as sleep was taking over. "Night baby." The vampire smirked dangerously at her. The last thing the girl remembered before she blacked out was a tall black guy.

* * *

Author's Note: So what did you guys think? Don't worry the mystery guy will be revealed in the next chapter! This is sort of my first fanfic Soooo anyway review please and tell me what you think! See ya!

Alberlinjonesxoxo :-)


End file.
